


High on Hope

by Snowieskye



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2000s, 2005, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Autoimmune disease, Bad Parenting, Band, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Girl Band, High School, Hospitals, Lack of confidance, M/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sickness, childhood throwback, good parenting, papyrus has adhd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowieskye/pseuds/Snowieskye
Summary: High on Hope is an Undertale\Deltarune human au created by Snowieskye where the characters are being put in the real human world during the year of 2005.Mainly focuses on Undyne and Alphys' relationship,Alphys Henwood,suffering with chronic illness just moved into town with her dad and sister and meets Undyne Garcia,Mettaton Beauregard,Papyrus and Sans Font,Susie Armando and Noelle Holiday.All of  those teens with different personalities  help eachother fix their problems,learn about eachother and meet new and familiar great but also bad  characters...





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!This is Snowieskye! I've been talking and working on this AU for like almost a year and I'm really glad and happy to finally be able to share the first chapter!This is a human AU so aloooot of things kind of changed.The main characters are going to school,they have parents and of course every characters are different, they all have future goals and different lives,so different issues or problems will be mentionned in the future chapters.  
> I haven't written such a story in 6 years,and so writing in my non native language is still kind of new and hard to me,all tips are welcomed. :)  
> Enjoy!

**_CHAPTER 1_** : **A new beginning**

Tic…..tac….tic…tac…..tic.

Funny how you feel tired when your not suppose to be during the night, but you’re so wide awake you could run a marathon.Or aleast….try....

…Who am I kidding?I myself will never be able to run one anyway.Even if I wanted to.

That’s my reality.My hard reality I still can’t accept.I’m not..strong enough.

You know…when you are forced to do something you don’t want to do…but you still have to do it either way? Because you have no other choice than doing it?You feel…trapped.Constantly wrapped around yourself.You feel like there’s gonna be no end.And maybe you’re right…maybe THERE IS no end but you still have to get through it somehow. I wish I could be like Mew Mew.

That amazing girl from the anime Mew Mew Kissy Cutie who’s always there for her friends and by the power of friendship she get through anything?

I…wish I still had friends I could rely on and laugh and talk with but… they all ran away after they heard about my weak health.

 

I want to…help those friends if they need me.I’m tired of always be the center of the attention for the bad side.I’m not asking for attention! I’m tired of being taken for pity!All I wish for is for this sickness to go away forever! So I can forget about it,so I can stop worrying about every little step I take,feeling tired and exhausted.So my “friends” can stop looking at me like I was slowing them down or making me feel guilty and accepted again…!

….I’m rambling again…I should actually try to fall asleep.

I close my eyes.

It’s 3:46AM and I have to prepare for my first day of school at 6:00AM!Oh gosh,and I can’t forget to take my medicine before taking my breakfast!What if I get bullied first thing when I get to school!?What if I get so stressed out I’m gonna pass out in class and everyone is gonna laugh at me?! Am I ever going to be able to make friends in this new school?Will YOU EVER CHILL THE EFF OUT,ALPHYS!?

Sure like jixing it would actually help…Bloody hell I’m exhausted…

My eyes start to get heavier…maybe I’ll be able to get some sleep after all.

 

My alarm rings as expected,at 6 am. And I feel much more refreshed than I was earlier.And it smelled awfuly good in the entire appartement.Oh that’s right!My Dad took the night off work to get my little sister and I to our first school day this morning! He never was able to get the time off when we were in Ottawa or even back when we were in England. But this time he was able to get it!

Taking my blanket around me,I walk out of the room,my hands icy cold, so I made sure to keep them in there.

-“Good morning sweetheart.” Said my dad, immediately turning back as I got out of my room,looking somewhat happy of my presence.

“Morning…” I said as I walked over to the coffee machine,pouring myself a cup.

-“Somebody seems excited for her first day of school..!”

“Me?Excited?Oh please…I’m so ready for another year of eating lunch….alone…at the cafeteria.Dad I’m…I’m terrified…” I said, taking my cup in my hands.

-“Alphys….” He whispered as he showed an expression of worry on his face. “You know baby girl,you shouldn’t give up hope easily like this on your first day of school.You never know what can happen.I’m sure someone will accept you for who you are.And if not “someone”…it might be even better and you could meet other students just like you.” He said,putting his hands on my shoulders making me look in his eyes. “ _I know_ this is the third time we move…but…this place seems promising.”

“Y-You said that when we we’re in Ottawa and I g-got my lunch stolen on my first day…” I said,tearing up a little bit.

-“Hey…hey.” Said my dad ,his voice soothing,like he did something wrong. “I know it’s hard to believe and I know how your health can be a dummy like you always say it but…remember what I taught you allright?Hold your mother’s ring thightly and remember our words.” He said,taking my hand and pressed it to my heart.

“ ** _Never let the things you cannot do prevent you from doing the things you can do._** ” We both said at the same time,a smile peaking from my mouth and from my dad’s as well.

“Trust me d-dad I’m trying.” I said, letting go,rubbing my teary eyes with my sleeves.

-“I know how hard you are trying sweetheart and I’m so proud of you.” He said.Smiling as he let go as well,looking back up “Momo!!Are you ready!?Come eat breakfast and then we’re leaving for school!”

 

-“YUP!I’m coming!!I’m almost done brushing my hair,papa!!” I heard my sister yell back from her room.

I gulped and looked at myself. Hair,clothes,leaving… I need to get ready too! “I’ll go do that t-too…so I’m atleast presentable for my first d-day…!” I said,quickly getting back up to get everything I would need ready as I looked at my dad one last time,who smiled proudly at my sister and I,my sister who was just getting in to get her breakfast.

-“Oh my gosh nee-san go brush your hair!” She said,looking at me with her mischievous looking grin,also showing the hole in the middle of her teeth,a little accident I may of caused BY ACCIDENT while we we’re moving from Ottawa to here...!

“What do you t-think I’m doing?And what did you just…did you just really call me nee-san!?’ I said,jumping out of pure sudden happiness,going to ruffle her hair. “You’re the bestest imouto a nee-san could ever have !”

-“Oh my GOD your embarrassing m-….MY HAIR!!” Yelped my sister,touching her own hair “You owe me a new pair of the cute little butterfly hairpins we saw a few days ago at the airport!”

“Andddd how do you want me to get there especially?”

-“Use your cane if you get too tired,we don’t have one for nothing?!” Said Momo “Urghhh now I’ll have to brush my hair all over againnnn!!” she whinned,running back to her room.

-“More talking…less time to watch Bill Nye,girls.” Said my dad with a little tired chuckle and taking another sip of his coffee. “Witnessing two girl teenage crises is a bigger job than I thought.” He said,removing his glasses, still chuckling. “But I love you guys like that.”

 

I smiled at that and got back in my room.Gosh I’d do anything for my little family.We went throught so much ,my dad would totally need a little break from his work and let his daughters help him a little.Ever since our mother’s passing he’s been working himself down to the bone to take care of my sister and I.Seems like a pretty big responsibility…having two daughters with health issues…mourning your wife and having a moving job.My dad is so brave…

“Hey gimme that..!” I whispered,turning back to find our cat,Pixel,laying on the dress and sweater I was going to wear today. “You don’t want me to go to school in my pyjamas do you?” then passing my hand under his stomach to take my things. My sweater is also something that comes from my mom!I kind of took the responsibility of some of the things she used to wear.And I won’t lie...I’m still having trouble doing my mourning sometimes.But I want to protect my dad.After all I’m not the only one who lost someone that I loved very dearly.My sister can’t really mourn because…well my mom passed when she had her. So she “thankfully” have no memories of her.But her presence means so much already and her maturity for her age is a rare thing to see.And I love her so much for that.I really can’t ask for a better family.

 

 

The early morning passed fast,almost in a snap of a finger and my dad went to get me and my sister to our new schools.Before I got off the car,my dad looked at me with a smile.

 

-“Have a great day sweetie.” He said,getting closer to give me a kiss on my forehead.

“Th-thank you and you too, a-and rest well.You need it.” I said with my usual shy smile as I got off the car.

-“I will…and remember the conversation we had this morning if you get anxious,mhm?” “Y-Yeah okay I will…!” I answered,turning back to close the door. “Oh and before you sleep again don’t forget t-to give Pixel his canned food!I know it was my turn this morning but I…I also forgot to take my medicine I’m… so s-sorry…!”

My dad smiled and nodded. “I won’t forget him don’t worry.Now you know what to do.You can do it sweetie!Get out there and make yourself some friends!Also take your medicine before class allright?You want…to avoid any…unnecessary unfun symptoms.” He then winked.

“Yeah…that would be…embarrassing to live again..” I said,laughing nervously and closing the door. “Allright,I should go to that before I visit around the school!”

-“That’s my girl!Good luck sweetie.I love you.”

“Thank you dad…!!” I said as he restarted the engine of the car and the teenager screams getting louder in the background. “B-Bye..!!I’ll miss you…!I love you I-..!!” My father’s smile was his only response before driving away. Now it was just me with myself.

 

I turned back and looked at the building in front of me.Astonished.But also a really nervous.What will this school year give to me?

I started walking,looking at the different cliques.It was just like in a movie!You had the emos and the goths sitting on the ground blasting their little radio out to Evanescence’s “Bring me to life” and reading eachother poems probably ,the jocks and the popular girls trying to impress eachother and the guys showing their muscles and then were the nerds and the weebs blasting their MP3s out and dancing to the Caramelldansen and fighting eachother over the different theories about the planets.

 

Getting much closer to my destination,I stopped to check if I everything in my bag.And took a deep breath.

 

-“Oh oh oh well…what do we have here,the new girl everybody on school ground’s been talking about!” I suddently hear some voices behind me,so I stop walking and turn back,shyly and slowly.

“Y-Yes…!?”

There was 3…jocks right in front of me,stairing at me like they were going to crush me.The guy on the right was red headed with freckles and a trying to look menacing look on his face,the one in the middle had brown looking hair with green strikes in them,also his hair hiding the right side of his face and the guy on the left kind of looked enveloped.But with clearly had some muscles as well. What do I say back…?Hi?Nice to meet you?I felt the anxiety rush in my veins and started shaking.

-“You look more….enveloped than I thought.” Said the guy in the middle.

-“Dude you did NOT just say that brooo..!” Said the guy to the right.

-“OOOou,burn brooo!” Chanted the other guy to the left. 

Great….getting judged over my weight over my first day of school.Just what I needed…thanks for reminding me I can’t do anything about that. Now I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest and my hands we’re getting sweaty,and even shakier. I need…to get in the school…and find the closest bathroom…Stat.Or this is game over for me.I turn back,reaching my hand quickly in my hand bag,going in for my anxiety pills.If I wanted to get throught the day,this would be my only option!Opening the bottle,I took one pill and reached my hand again to get my water bottle.But before I could do anything…I had to get interrupted.

-“OH I see what your doing there now…bringing drugs on school grounds is not aloud fatty!” Said the guy,still in the middle.

-“We’ll tell Mr.Dreemurr about that.” Said the lefty.

-“Aren’t you supossed to take them before coming to school?” Then said the righty.

The guy in the middle started walking towards me.A menacing smirk on his face and walking loudly,putting his hand in my bag.I tried pushing him away but he was faster than me and took about five of the bottles that was essential for my health and needed to keep with me at all times.

“H-Hey s-stop it!!!Give t-those back!!!I have a weak immune system!!I-I need those,I-I-I-I can’t s-s-survive w-w-withouth t-t-those!!!!” I screamed out in panic,jumping and running trying to catch the bottles.Making some heads turn to us and staire at the scene. The brown haired guy threw two bottles to his first friend and two other bottles to the other,keeping one bottle with him. And let out a loud laugh. “Come on boys,let’s go show those to Mr.Fluffybuns.”

                                                                           ....................................................................................

-“What the FUCK do you think you assholes are doing!?Leave that new girl alone!” Said a rough and harsh sounding voice coming at the back of me,the sound of iron hitting leather boots and a pair of keys hitting one’s jeans.

-“My my my,won’t you look who’s coming to save your ass,new girl!!It’s the well known lying bitch of the school,Undyne!!”

The girl with the fire looking hair lift her eyebrow up,and then frowned hard,looking at the three guys and cracked her hands and her neck. “Your looking to get your head cracked right opened,you pieces of shit.” I heard her whisper under her breath.

The moment she said that,she took a few steps to the three bullies and lift her leg up to give,one after the other a good old kick in the nut crackers and few other punches in the stomach with her fists.I’m not a guy but that always looked like it hurt!But hey they…kind of deserved it.I quickly ran behind the tall girl,afraid to maybe get attacked by those guys again.

 

-“And stay there!” Said the taller girl,spitting once on the guy in the middle.She had about 3 medicine bottles in her hand that looked like they were still in good state,unopened.Noticing that,they weren’t drugs but indeed,pretty important stuff.  
Completely amazed by what I just saw,I couldn’t care less about my bottles right now.But the girl noticed I was looking at her and turned back to look at me.Oh my gosh,am I gonna beaten up now!?

-“Those..are yours right?” She said,handing them up to me with a little smirk.

I nodded slowly and in a shy way,looking away for a second and back at her again and gently took them. “Thank you!But..there’s…two bottles missing….but this already means…a lot to me!Like the standing up…and showing them a p-piece of your mind…?!I…would never be able to do t-that…myself…” I said,hiding my head a little in my sweater.

The girl looked mad for a second. “Fuck.They must of fallen in the sewers when I hit them,men are like bouncing balls when they have no muscles.You hit them and they bounce around.It’s hilarious!” She said,grinning widely. “But seriously,if you come with me at the pharmacy at break time I’ll pay you back those two bottles no problem!” She said.

Was she really proposing to buy back the two bottles I lost?Okay…this girl sounds and looks rough but…she seems like she has good intensions?  
“B-But I can’t d-d-do that,what if you just want to use me as a t-t-toy and take my money to I don’t know…buy drugs or s-somet-“ Oh good job Alphys you just blew your only chance at your possible first friend,facepalming myself.  
  
The girl crossed her arms and looked unimpressed at me for a second but grin. “You’re an anxious one aren’t you?” She said,putting her arm around me.  
  
“You can…say that y-yes…”

-“Then you don’t have to worry about me being some kind of “druggy”. Or whatever you call it.I’d never hurt an innocent person except if you…searched for it,Like those assholes did.” She said with a grin. “Bullying disgusts me so freaking bad.Lived it once and I wouldn’t wish it to my biggest enemy!....or maybe.” She let out a loud chuckle.

I looked back at the girl with the long fire-y red hair and started giggling uncontrollably.Snorting a few times. “You sound like a cool anime protagonist ready to save the d-day…!I li-like it…!!Hehe!”

  
The girl froze for a second and blushed lightly,then shaking her head and let out a loud and strong laugh,patting my back hard. “O-oh by the way,welcome to your new school!” She then let me go and tapped a few times on her chest. “I’m Undyne!!And you are?” “I’m Alphys...Alphys Henwood from great Britain…!” I said,holding my bag a bit thightler as I saw my mew mew kissy cutie keychain show from my right pocket.Fixing it to hide it the best I could to hide any of my nerdy-ism and look as “normal” and “cool” as I possibly could.

-“Holy shit!!Well I don’t need to be surprised anymore!Your accent reminded me of a place we learn about all the time in history class!I’m sure your stuff are much more interesting than what Mr.Whinsun’s!His shit’s b.o.r.i.n.g!”

“O-Oh my that much...?” I said,slowly starting to walk with Undyne to the entrance of the school.

She offered her arm to which to which I shyly accepted and held it.It was the first time someone was this nice to me.And after everything that happened…this surely felt great to live again.But….I always had to see the other side of the pot.The side that likes to screw with my head all the time. The side I’d like to forget about…

Undyne looked back at me and blinked,noticing I got a little slower for a second “Where am I taking you,Mrs.Henwood the first?” She grin,thightening her hold on my arm like I was going to fall.

“What a funny n-nickname…hehe..!” I said,looking around as my “first new friend” held the door to walk us in. “Um the the nearest bathroom p-please…?”

-“Onnnn it!” Then answered the girl.Looking in front of her,a first look into the school for me,she let out a small sigh escape her mouth and then did a small grin to me.

“I freakin’ hate first days.” She said. “But I get to resee my friends after an entire summer of nothingess so that’s cool. Anyway…” We walked a bit longer and arrived to the nearest bathroom. “I need to go too so “mind if I join”?”

I shook my head and smiled softly as I pushed the door opened to walk in.Both of us going in front of mirrors. We catched eachother’s looks for a second and Undyne smiled,reapplying some lipstick on her lips “Don’t worry about the other students,Alphys.I’ll make sure no one ever takes your medicine or hurt you.” She said. “I’m not doing this to show you pity but because I think people should like…I don’t know understand that you’re not taking any illegal drugs or shit like that y’know?And I don’t know…I feel like you need to be protected at all cost…!

” I nodded and popped opened my medicine bottles,blushing like crazy at that last comment.But before I took them I looked back in the mirror and closed my eyes and smiled. Even if I lost some of my pills for a few hours…this turned out a lot better than I thought it would.Maybe my dad was right.Maybe this town does look promising…


	2. New friends..!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the first day of school was quite interesting for our dear Alphys,but by suprise she meets 2 mutuals of Undyne's,reassuring her about the day that's about to come.

 -”What are those for anyway?” Asked Undyne,has she walked next to me,laying her arms on the sink. “If you had five bottles to begin with,it seems kind of serious.”

“U-Uh…?” I whispered under my breath has I finished washing my hands.

-“You know…your medicine bottles…you got so many.Are you like…okay?”

At that,we both went silent for a few seconds.I was mostly just scared of what she was going to react to my answer.

“Oh n-no!You’re just fine!I get that a lot…just usually not in a good way.” I finally admitted.

The old friends I used to have in England and Canada asked me a lot about my medicine and my health problems and I remember them telling me how they thought it was annoying that we had to stop at the bathroom every morning,dinner break and on the last recess to take my medicines.Saying… I should just try exercising and run around with the other kids on the playground and forget about the pain!I did it all and the pain still never went away.In fact it only made me grow even more tired the more time went.

“We don’t really know what I have yet but…I have really weak immune system.So i-it means I get sick pretty easily and…I’m tired a lot more faster.And well…I’m born like that!I tried every tests!Every energy pills…been in and out of the hospital and yet we still found nothing to settle down the symptoms.”

-“Holy shit I’m sorry you have to go throught all that…but.. you’re a real fighter!” Muttered Undyne. “Whenever I got a cold I was SURE it was the end of the world,so I made the biggest deal out of it!But you…you literally have to live with that everyday!You go wildcat!You’ll find what’s going on one day!” She grin so wide she could literally just smile to her ears.

I blushed and nodded,looking down immediately and giggled nervously.All of this felt so funny…I feel like it’s been years since I heard such nice words coming from someone that wasn’t my dad..!Not that I don’t care what he says but coming from someone that isn’t family feels…a little different in a…new funny admirable and welcoming way. “T-Thank you so much…” I whispered shyly.

I suddently noticed Undyne’s eyes fall on my little handbag.I looked down as well and gasped,oh no oh no oh no…She noticed the pin!The I love Yuri pin!She knows what it means does she!?I chocked on my saliva and quickly covered my hands on it.Okay I chose to put it there but…I never thought anyone would actually even notice it!?

-“Are you into mangas too!?Did you read Mai Otome?” She grin. “I HATE reading but that series was so freaking good!!There’s a bunch of FIGHTING and BATTLES and they fight with spears!!Gosh if only it was animated how much cooler would that be…!!” She said, pulling an heroic looking pose with stars in her eyes.

I couldn’t believe it.Someone likes anime!?And is in the same school too!?A-And is she kidding?!My dad got me the first volume of Mai Otome in a nearby library when we we’re waiting at the airport a few weeks ago in Canada!I went to fix my glasses and grin timidly as I hustled my hand into my bag. Pulling out 2 manga books.One with the handle of it being Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and the other of the first volume of Mai Otome.

“What a coincidence…I-I just started reading it a few weeks ago!”

 

Undyne’s eyes shone bright like a bright sky with stars in them and slowly pointed over to the books with a shaky finger.  
-“Actual….mangas!!!” She shouted. “Are you serious!?We’re we destined to meet eachother today!?This is the best day of my life!!Finally someone’s gonna understand the struggle of finishing a series and being left with nothing to do anymore afterwards!!” She said ,taking my hands and started jumping up and down.

“I know t-that feeling way too well…!!” I answered with just as much enthusiasm,giggling and snorting as eventually after a few seconds,we stopped and looked at eachother and started laughing,living a true pleasant and overjoyed moment together.If this is real friendship and happiness…gosh I want a life full of it!

 

 

After a good 2 minutes of ungoing laughter,Undyne stopped it by smashing her hand on the wall close to her and looked out of breath. “I can’t breath,I can’t breath!” She wheezed as she still kept on chuckling,but this time being smaller and quieter.  
”Sorry about that…eheh!It’s been a while since I…got this happy…or excited!It’s almost embarrassing..!You…You made my day Alphys…thanks really!”

“No…I..I should thank you…U-Undyne..” I said as I quickly restarted playing with my hands nervously. “But if you u-um you know, say so,th-then..y-you’re welcome!"

I kept on giggling for the next few seconds when I looked over to my watch and gulped anxiously.Maybe It was time for me to go see where my locker is,shake hands with the principal so I give a cordial first impression.And hey… what could be the odds that I end up being in the same class as Undyne..?

“Hey..I hate to cut this short but…I think I should h-head out to do my first day duties.” -

Undyne looked suprised but grin,crossing her arms together.“If you want I can give you a tour of the 11th grade level!”

“Don’t you have friends to go s-see after a long summer vacation?”

-“Eh,I’ll see them in class.Orrrr after.” She grin as she walked over to the entrance of the girl's bathroom,opening the door gently. “ You comin’?"

 I looked over in the mirror one last time before nodding and reunited all my things in my bag before following Undyne.  
In a matter of seconds,we were back outside in the hallway of the school.Just by looking at the walls and the way the stuff,the decorations,the flower pots were placed around,it sure showed that however was the principal of this school really gave all the attention into making it’s building less intimidating and being extremely welcoming. As we started walking up for the second floor,Undyne looked back behind her,noticing someone running like a mad lad and coming our way.To which made her smirk.

-“Why did I have a feeling he was going to find me one way or another?” She said under her breath and winked at me. “Hold your horses Alphys!This guy you see over there is Papyrus!Best partner in crime since pre-k!”She said,eagerly putting her sleeves up to her elbows.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                 ……………………………………………

 

-“UNDYNEEEEEEEEE!!” Yelled the guy,getting closer and closer until he stopped abruptly in front of us.Making me take a little step back.

-“Hey Paps!!It’s been all summer!How’s my favourite punk!?!” She said,pulling him into a noogie.

Papyrus,laughed as he struggled in Undyne’s arm. “I’ve been doing AMAZING!!Did you get my email last Thursday when I was in the wild with my brother and my dad?!How was your summer,my bestest friend!?”

Suprisingly..this guy reminded me a lot of my little sister;same energy,same pattern of talking.I found myself being just fine with the energy he was expressing.It gave me a homey feeling.

-“Uhhh…I don’t think I got it.I wasn’t home much during the vacations.” Answered Undyne. “But ehhh…not much,hung out with Suz,went to the gym a couple of times,played the guitar,worked,you know..the usuals.” 

-“You should spice your life up a little Undyne!!Doing the same thing everytime ain’t good for the mental and the physicallll!!And that’s a fact..!”

Undyne lift an eyebrow up and let out one short chuckle “Since when are you telling me what to do now uh?""Anyway I need to keep this short…Miss new girl here is like,really sweet and it would be mean if no one showed her the way around!” She said,pointing me with her thumb.“ _Compañero_ ,I want you to meet Alphys!”

 

 

-"…Alphys uh?” Said the tall guy,looking like he was examinating me for a few seconds and then eagerly held his his hand to me. “I think I saw your name on the class list!We’re all in the same class this year!With me or Undyne around ,you'll never feel lost again after tomorrow!And again…that’s a fact!!”

 

I giggled softly and shook his hand.If there was one thing I would say about him is that he smelled like freshly baked chocolate cookies that just came out of the stove.Maybe there's clubs in this school?!I wonder if there’s an anime club..But ehhh,on second hand ,social activities?Keep me out.

  
-“I’m Papyrus!Papyrus Font!The greatest Papyrus Font and the only Papyrus Font you will ever know!!It’s really nice to meet you Alphys!From where did you leave to come to us?! ”

“I…u-um I’m originally from the United Kingdom b-but then we moved t-to Ottawa in Canada…and now we are here..!”

Undyne smiled and closed one eye and kept the other open to look at Papyrus. “We got the big deal!We got a royal up in the house!”

“O-Oh dear…” I whispered,shyly hiding my face with my hands my sweater.Looking back up slowly. “ _My family and I are n-no where close to t-the queen of England..R-Really we’re just normal citizens!Atleast..we were."_!”

Papyrus kept nodding and nodding until he stopped the hand shake and smiled,crossing his arms together. “Explains your accent!!I like to learn about different accents,It’s interesting!!”

 

-“ **Also**  explains why you’re dating the most obnoxious and egocentric french guy of the entire school!!” Said Undyne,haunching over to Papyrus for a second

 -“HEY!He’s nicer than you think okay?!” Answered Papyrus to Undyne’s remark shoving his hand in her face before Undyne chuckled,pulling him into another noogie.  
  
I laughed and giggled underneath my sweater,I don't know why this was making me laugh so much but...it kind of reminded me of me and my sister..!  
Before he looked at me,a little embarrassed sweat rolling down his forehead. “Nyo-hooo...!!Before we continue our awesome conversation thought um…Undyne I need to ask you something.” He said,turning all dramatic-like to her.

-Mhm?Shoot it up.” Said Undyne,looking up with an ambiguous look in her eyes.

-“It’s about my totally amazing beautiful boyfriend!” He started to which Undyne immediately rolled her eyes over.  
“BUT WAIT!!He really seriously needs your help!When we got in the auditorium this morning,every decor was on the ground,stairs,decorations!!Even the lighting equipments we’re all detached!We asked the other members of the club if they could help in fixing it all but..it’s apparently too hard even for them!”Said Papyrus scratching behind his head.

  
-“And why don’t you and him do it?”

“Well duh I need to calm my sugarplum down!You know how Metta is…if nothing gets fixed…he’s gonna lose it!!!And by losing it I mean he’s gonna terrify the new 7th graders!”

Undyne sighed and let out a little dissapointed chuckle,looking back at me as she shoved her hands in her own jeans’ pockets. “I’m so sorry…I suck at saying no..especially to my best friend.”

 

I thought about it…something about…lighting?Cords?Electricity?I’m usually the technician of the house at home,if dad has a problem with his computer,I always end up fixing it,if sis has trouble with her tv line,it gets fixed in not even 5 minutes.In that case lights should be no impossible thing to fix.

 

 

“ _Say Undyne…?M-Maybe I could help you guys fixing the lights…I have a quite a few k-knowledge in cables and electricity._ ” I whispered hesitantly.

-“ _Woah and the English girl is also good at hacking?!What AREN’T you good at now,nerd?_ ” Whispered back Undyne as she chuckled a little,crossing her arms behind her head as we started to walk together along with Papyrus.

 

 

The more we got closer to the auditorium the more we could hear someone rather upset. As we took a step in,a book went flying right across the room next to us.Bloody hell this could of hit someone!

 

-“Urghhh!!!Do you guys WANT to get your diplomas or not!?Darlings,none of you are taking this seriously,we’re going to be late again and guess on who this is going to be blamed on…ME AGAIN!!I’m trying to do my job as leader here and you know,help you little brats learn and have success,which I personaly already have but this play,this year, is going to huge!We have **2 YEARS** left until we get our diplomas! **6 MONTHS** to put on a show and **30 MINUTES** left to impress the teacher and I have **0 PATIENCE** dealing with all of you’s little attitudes!"He yelled,walking around in circles anxiously."Look I don’t mind making this show by myself but you're all going to look back on this moment one day in your life and regret not listening to me and helping me!I already do SO much for this club,all I’m asking for is some help! But hey…if you all don’t want to do it,all of you are flathering me in wanting to see me succeed!Thanks to allllll of you,the spotlight is going to shine on me,the people are going to see the prestation and go “ ** _Woah not only he’s magnificent looking but he’s also talented!AND everything he’s doing is so on point!This guy is MADE for the showbiz!”_** And guess who’s going to get his diploma and get into Hollywood…that’s right,it’s me.” The black haired guy proclaimed as,for a second,we would think he would calm down but then had to finish his speech in a very dramatic kind of way,hitting his left high heel on the ground as hard as he could.  
“NOW GET TO WORK DARLINGS I WON'T SAY IT TWICE!!!”  
  
The other students there just turned back sighing,some taking out their cellular phones,some rushing backstage to try and help fixing the visible mess.Papyrus wasn’t kidding when he said his boyfriend was gonna lose it.I mean…he does look like he’s working really hard on wanting to help the others learn about theater. As we slowly took a step closer,the guy looked over our way.His eyes sparkled,catching Papyrus’ gaze immediately.

-“Oh honey bunny you’re back…!” He said,rushing to his boyfriend to give him a thight hug.

-“Sugar plum!” Papyrus exclaimed, catching him as he hugged him close.“You don’t have to worry anymore!I’m here!And Undyne too!And Alphys too!”

 

Undyne removed her leather jacket and threw it on a chair close to her and looked back at Papyrus,the guy and me.Then pointing at me with her thumb.  
Since everyone was looking at me maybe I should introduce myself?No one seemed to be disgusted,nor annoyed by my presence right now…What a difference from my older first days.Sure the theater guy seemed a little upset but his boyfriend's hug must of helped him.I took my courage in my two hands and looked back up.

“ _H-Hello I’m Alphys…I’m new here and I-_ “

-“Alphys…Alphys…is that a new name I’m hearing?! Said Mettaton,running over to me, excitedly holding his arms out to start squishing my cheeks. “Oh my GOD look at her,look at those squishy cheeks!Blue eyes…naturaly blonde hair…!Oh MYYY…this is so not what I intended the new student to look like!!” Getting my cheeks squished like that definatly…felt weird and hurted a little from his nails but also felt funny as it felt like squashing my face was going to be the only way as of right now to calm the guy down.

-“Yo drama king!Go easier on the girl!” I then heard Undyne said behind me,frowning a little.  
  
The guy with black hair looked back to Undyne and stuck his tongue out and quickly looked back at me. “You are seriously WAY too cute!”

 

Comments like these always made me blush like a tomato.So I shoved my hands once again over on my face. “T-Thank you..”

Mettaton squealed and looked back up,pointing some decorations over Undyne’s way. “These decos need to be put back up!Thanks a thousand darlllling!”  
  
I looked at Undyne,her head shaking in a hopeless matter and walked to a huge moon decoration.  
  
I smiled over Mettaton’s way and took my two hands together shyly. “A-And I heard you needed help with lighting cords…s-so I thought while were here maybe I could…h-help?” To that Mettaton,delightfully got up and took my hand as we walked at the back of the curtains. Finding all the lighting cords detached and others just straight out not plugged in anything. -“Oh by the way the name’s Mettaton.” He said “The one and only,number 1 star of the school!It's super nice to meet you!I like,live for the theater!"  
  
 “I...s-see that hehe.It’s…it’s really nice to meet you Mettaton…I-I’m Alphys.”  
  
Mettaton followed,crossing his arms and lean to the front as I sit on the ground and examinated the cords with me.“I tried opening the lighting this morning when I came in.. test the microphones,the stereo…nothing turned on!I feel like some punks wanted to pull a prank on the teather club again…”

Looking at the cables laying there on the ground,I lift an eyebrow up and smiled softly as I picked a cable up.Crawling to the electricity extension board.“Or maybe the school staff u-unplugged all electricity that could start fires during s-summer vacation..!You know…for s-security reasons.”

 

The guy blinked a couple of times,putting his head to the side-“ _Uh…I haven’t actually thought about that_.” His confusion quickly turning into a blissful smile,looking at one the lights shinning bright on the stage.To it,falling dirrectly on Papyrus and Undyne helping eachother pulling one of the decorations up.   
  
_" ** _Arggh!Fucking hell..!!_** " Grunted Undyne,quickly putting her arm over her eyes to cover the bright sudden light on her.   
  
 My eyes widened and went to the lighting board not far from us and quickly slide the button down.Successfuly pulling down the intensity of the lights and made it less aggravating to the eyes. "Were so sorry!!" I said,starting to run to her until she put her hand up,signaling me that she was okay. 

-" _Hey nerd i'm fine!_ " She chuckled a bit. I nodded and shook my hands quickly,going back to Mettaton to finish what I was doing.I hope Undyne is not mad at me...  
  
“ _Ain’t my Papy a cutie…_ ” I suddently heard whispers behind me. In a very melancholic glamorous kind of way. “Say Alphys,what do you think about my Papyrus?Isn’t he so…dreamy…so perfect…?

  
I looked over his way,going red in the face once again and looked over to Undyne and Papyrus.My eyes accidently catching Undyne’s hair at first.Her hair almost looked like bright fire when you looked at it..like it was reflecting her intense and cool-like personality...wait why am I looking at Undyne like this!?I shook my head and blushed even more,closing my eyes thightly.  
“He’s your b-boyfriend why are you asking me t-that!?”  
  
Mettaton started laughing and put a hand on my shouldert.Looking back at the decorations who we’re being back up.  
“I know darling,I was just testing you!Usually every new girls are all over the boys!”  
  
At that moment,I finally plugged the last cord and atlast lights finally lit on the stage and the backstage. -...Really?That’s it?” Said Undyne,an unchalant look on her face.

  
-“That’s ittt!” Said Mettaton,doing a twirl as he walked back to Undyne and along the way hugged Papyrus.  
“Alphys,you are real life saver!I hope we can talk more,about fashion and all!I'd love to hear more about where you're coming from too!And Undyne,don’t you get mad at me,I know you love showing your guns to the girls!Especially the newbies!” He then stick out his tongue and put his own arms around his boyfriend’s arms.  
Again making me blush at the whole conversations about love.

 

-“You are SO fucking annoying you that!!” Declared Undyne,going red in the face as she took back her leather jacket. Papyrus glimpsed at Undyne,like he was telling her to calm down to which Undyne did,pouted and looked back up at me,giving me a little embarrassed smile.  
“Now that that’s done,we still have like 15 minutes to show you around the school!”

I nodded and smiled a little bit, bowing down quickly as goodbye as Undyne and I walked out of the auditiorium.

 -“See you later Undyne!!” Said Papyrus as a little “ ** _See you in a few,darlings_**!” could be heard not far behind from his boyfriend.  
  
｛ Papyrus grin widely and looked over to Mettaton and back at the door that was closing. -"I'm happy to see Undyne smile the way she is again...!"  
Mettaton smiled warmly,putting his head on Papyrus' chest. "I don't blame her,I have a great feeling about this new girl...I don't know what it is but I felt strangely relaxed and happy by her presence."  
"And I feel incredibly happy when I'm with you!So you could say every great,amazing person has that power!Nyeheheh!"  
-" _Oh Papy_ ～!" Chuckled Mettaton as he nuzzled with Papyrus,chuckling ever so softly. ｝  
  
Finally out of there,Undyne sighed and almost immediately made her way to the stairs.

I looked at the stairs,nervously,and took a deep breath,before starting to walk them slowly.Stairs were probably my worst enemies at that point,they only made me tired after a few seconds of walking up in them.In my case,they felt like  5 intense minutes of a workout session.  
I held on to the bar thightly and slowly,one step after another got up the stairs.

Undyne looked over my way,a little concerned.But smiled as well,for reassurance.“Hey don’t worry,we’re almost there,there’s not a bunch!Tell me if you need help.We’re…friends after all!”

My eyes widened at her words as I stopped in the middle of the staircase that led to the other set of stairs.I was out of breath,breathing heavily and so slowly..I looked up at the tall girl with the firery hair,astonished.  
“Friends…?But we..just met eachother...You..really want to be my friend...?"  
  
” -“And what?Of course!You’re nice…!” Said Undyne,clearly noticing my struggling and got closer to me,taking my handbag and putting it on her right shoulder.Before offering her other arm for support ,winking quickly. “Here!So you don’t have too much weight on you!”

I blushed and hesitantly put my arm around her,nodding in a little sign of thank you. My first friend...my first actual friend who's not judging me...I couldn't help but tear up and smiled softly,giving my all to get up the last stair with Undyne's help. Before we lastly arrived on the second level,where a sign showed that the 11th grade section was to our right.  
  
_Looking at all the classes in front of me and remembering the new friends I met this morning...filled me with determination!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compañero is a spanish word that means Companion.


End file.
